The Taste of Friendship
by Pandaren
Summary: A small trip to a hot desert can turn into something unexcpected, as the paths of destiny are unkown to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all and thank you for reading this story! It is my first one ever written here and I hope it pleases all of you!

And no, I do not own Blizzard, World of Warcraft or anything related to the game, however I own people in battlegrounds. Vour, Padai (cliffhangeeeerrr!) and other persons you don't know, are my idea. I own them, do not steal please **:3** And if I talk nonsense, it is normal, don't be cautious about it. Have fun reading!

**ATTENTION:** **QUESTION: Should I combine these all chapters into one, as they are short? Would it be better? And Review please, I wish to improve my english language and writing skill!**

**

* * *

**

**THE TASTE OF FRIENDSHIP**

**CHAPTER 1**

Caverns of Time.

That place was born, when Nozdormu and The Timeless Ones settled down there, asking help from brave adventurers in order to keep the time lines working. This cavern, which was deeply buried in earth, was located in Tanaris, only a couple of miles from the city, which was established by goblins, Gadgetzan. Tanaris was a desert, there was sand as far as they eye could see, which was blocked only by the mountains at the northern and western border, as the sea was in the southern and eastern side. Gadgetzan was like a fountain; it gave protection and nourishment to those who accidentally happened to arrive there. Although there were people from different sides and different races, violence was strictly forbidden and you could see from times to times guards dragging a drunken brawler out of the city.

There was never a quiet moment in Gadgetzan. Many of the travelers came to ease their exhausted feet, some came to visit a close friend, or to accomplish an important mission. Others had found a perfect place for gathering information, as in the local tavern you could hear tales from every corner of the world and a patient listener could find the information he or she was looking for. Ale wasn't a problem either, caravans often visited Gadgetzan and happily paid for a place to rest, or a good group of bodyguards.

He wasn't sure, why he had come to this tavern. Information? No, he wasn't in the need of it at the moment. Ale? Good, but not worth for travelling a long journey, just to drink some of it. Vour didn't care, maybe it was just a spur of the moment. Maybe some unkown power lured him there, or he wanted to get away from the present situation. Everything was fine, but something just happened to attract Vour to the hot sands of Tanaris.

Vour was a troll, a decent shaman, who had fought alongside with the Horde for a long time. He was tall, as troll naturally were, but not so bulky. Long, dark blue hair dangled as a plait behind him and the tusks were small, pointing towards the ceiling. His face was kind, but you could see the small scars and bumps, as the war had taken it's toll. Vour wasn't old, coming towards a troll's middle age. He was wearing a worn armor, and his weapons, an axe and a mace, which hanged from his belt. His tabard represented his guild, having a red pattern resembling fangs of some beasts on a black background.

Vour sat in one of the tables of the tavern, listening to the drunken songs, which many of the quests sang.

"Da dwarf's be curs'd. Can't be standin' da song." he sighed and waved at the mistress of the tavern. A small goblin lady walked beside Vour's table and smiled.

"Whatsa it be, fella?" she said, cleaning the table with a towel.

"You be takin' care of ma raptor? It be hungry and I be needin' it domorrov." Vour asked and placed the empty tankard in front of the mistress. She took it and attached it to her belt, which had many other tankards on it.

"Done, fella. Is there anything ya need for now?"

"I think I be needin' a room." Vour yawned. The night had creeped upon him, the moonlight highlighted the hot dunes outside the tavern. The mistress smiled and pointed at the stairs, which went underground.

"Dank ya."

"You are welcome, friend!" she answered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

These are a little short. At least when looking at the other stories -- but I'll try to stick up to 700 words a chapter. Depends on mah mood. Review, if possible. Some feedback would be nice to hear **:3**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2**

"You should still think about my offer." Samdu said while scratching his back. He was a close friend of Vour's, tauren shaman. They became friends, when the War of Ahn'Qiraj came and fought bravely, side by side. Vour was happy to have a friend like Samdu. Never complained, yet he always had many clever ideas, which helped them both out of many bad situations. As Vour was more interested in war, Samdu had always been a healing specialist, listening more closely to the Earthmother's call.

"The Timeless Ones have been asking for help and now that we are nearby the place, I suggest we should go for the job. It's not easy to get jobs on Kalimdor, the war has gone way further to the Outlands." He emoted the mistress to bring a couple more drinks to the table. The tavern was as busy as normal, people coming in and going out all the time. She looked busy, but somehow always managed to bring the drinks to everyone. Once Vour asked, why she hadn't got an assistant. She said hastily something about sharing the gold.

"After all, you don't seem to anything better to do than drinking ale here and listening drunken dwarven songs, it seems." Samdu grinned and raised the tankard on his lips. Vour leaned on his arms and yawned loudly. The past night was a terrible one, since the singing and drunken dwarves kept going on until the morning.

"Dat be tru, mon. But I dunno 'bout goin in da cave. Dey ar' dragons afda all, mabbe dey just play tricks, just to eat us, mon." Vour said, touching one of his tusks. Dragons were dangerous and often very hostile. There were only a few friendly dragons, which Samdu and Vour had met and often they were unfriendly too, only asking help for something urgent or something that didn't really matter.

"Hah, do not fear my friend. I have met some of them and they seemed peaceful enough to me. They also seemed to have a lot of gold and promises of great rewards with them, as they were recruiting adventurers in Orgrimmar."

_Orgrimmar. How long it was __when I last visited there? Long. Maybe a little too long…_

"And I officially recruited both of us. We should be going soon there…"

"WHA!? You didn' even ask me? How du ya dink dat I want com dere!"

"I know you. You probably would have recruited yourself, if you had been there. Trust me, it's going to be nice and easy, like things have always been!" Samdu laughed, hitting Vour's back with his hand. Vour sighed at Samdu. He hadn't changed a bit from the days of the last war.

"I just dink dat we could be trapped in da caverns… Da Earthmother has been restless, mon an' I dun' wanna anger her more by runnin' inside some cave." Vour tapped the board and took a sip out of his tankard.

"Well, adventure surely beats drinking ale in a tavern. What do you think? Shall we go, or do you want to stay here, listening to those at that table?" Samdu pointed at the four dancing dwarves, which were happily singing their drunken song, just like yesterday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooo again! No reviews yet, but I can understand that, nothing really hasn't happened here yet. Wait, the next chapter will reveal everyyyyyyyyythiiiiiing **:3 **And they are still a little short, I will try new technique tomorrow, which hopefully should increase the word amount **:D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

As the raptor steadily rided towards the passage to the Caverns of Time, Vour covered his head with cloth. The sun never went behind a cloud, so it was hot like in a volcano, pretty much similar as in Blackrock Mountain. Samdu rode before, showing the way and occasionally taunting Vour, asking why he was so slow. Although the wind had been blowing for some time now, it didn't ease the hot sweat pouring down from Vour's forehead, and dripping down from his tusks. The heavy ringmail armour wouldn't help either.Vour coughed, the sand didn't feel good in his lungs either. He tapped his raptors neck, which steadily caught Samdu,

"How lon' we be ridin' in da desert? Dun say dat it be very long, dis sun is burnin' skin like good meat rackat." Vour asked Samdu, who was riding his wolf, moving up and down as the wolf ran forward.

"Not very long anymore. I thought you would remember the place, since we spent some time here, but I underestimated your memory, it seems. Can you still remember me?" Samdu sneered at Vour.

Vour sighed. It was true that they had been doing a mission in Tanaris, but he sweared, that he would never come back there - the whole time they were there, sun shone like no other and he spent many days after the mission nursing sunburns. Vour liked more the fresh, cold air of Alterac Mountains. He enjoyed the occasional snowstorms and often found himself, laying in his cave, on his bed, watching the raging blizzard. It felt more like home.

"There it is. See all those pieces of buildings? They said all that came from a "time storm". I guess it was one hell of a storm, huh?"

They soon found themselves looking at huge buildings, huts and debris of every sort which looked like they were ripped of by some humongous beast and thrown away. The place was surrounded by small mountains, preventing anyone coming there, except the small opening at the western side. As they slowly approached the entrance to the caverns, Vour pointed at a dragon, standing nearby the entrance. Samdu looked at the direction pointed and sighed.

"Don't worry, they said that it won't attack, unless you provoke them. I wouldn't be suprised." Samdu grinned at Vour, who took the cloth of his head. The shadows of the small mountains cooled nicely. The sun was up high - they had leaved Gadgetzan very early, when the sun was just rising.

"I trust ya, but I dun' trust dat dragon. It might dink dat we are it's meal - we be smelling like burnt meat, mon!" Vour laughed. Samdu laughed too.

A large drake stood inside the entrance of the cavern. It was bronze coloured - the scales seemed like hard metal, yet it was able to move smoothly towards. Vour and Samdu leaped out of the saddle and let their mounts go - they would eventually come back as always. Vour touched up his plait and Samdu wiped out the dust from his shoulderguards. As they both stepped in, the drake announced formally:

"I am the Steward of Time. We have been expecting you to come. There are urgent matters that need to be handled as fast as possible. We will reward you, if you accept this quest of ours. I can take you to the lair if you wish so."

"We gladly accept your offer." Samdu smiled at the drake and nudged Vour.

"Yah, mon."


End file.
